


I Told You So

by castivak



Series: Cerberus [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode: s14e16 Don't Go In the Woods, F/M, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Has a Soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: nobody believes eliot when he says that the dog that follows the bambi-eyed kid around everywhere is not just a normal dog, but he'd bet anything that his theory is right.
Relationships: Max/Stacy (Supernatural: Lebanon)
Series: Cerberus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written about jack and his pups in awhile, so take this word vomit because im still bitter about 14×16.

"no way." max scoffed as eliot went on another rant about the weird family that the entire town knew, "honestly eliot, its ridiculous." stacy added and the teenager huffed, "but, i mean, think about it!" he exclaimed, "where do they even come from? the brothers or the sidekick in the trench coat? and what about that kid with the dumb bambi look on his face all the time? oh, and don't even get me started on that dog."

stacy furrowed her eyebrows, looking up at her friend, "you're making theories about the fucking poodle they own?"

"it's a goldendoodle firstly, and secondly, i am because it's weird! it doesn't have a leash, it's clearly way more attentive than any other dog i've ever seen, and that kid always talks to it like it's just another person."

"everyone talks to dogs like that."

"not in the way he does." eliot pointed out, giving his friends a "c'mon i have a point" look, "i may not know much, but i _do_ know that the knockoff adams family has, like, an alien or something instead of a dog." he shrugged and max laughed, "yeah, because alien dogs make perfect sense." she teased and stacy giggled, eliot sighing, "you guys are jerks."

as if on cue, the familiar sound and feel of impala's loud engine caught the group's attention, the three teenagers turning their heads and seeing none other than bambi kid with the tallest brother and the fluffy goldendoodle leaning over to the front seat and getting pets, the impala pulling up and parking right in front of the teenagers; "dean accidentally wrote beer twice." the blonde spoke as he got out of the car, holding a small piece of paper in his hand and looking at the tall man with a confused expression, the dog getting out of the car too with a pink vest on and immediately standing beside him.

"that wasn't an accident, jack, he just really likes beer."

the boy, who was named jack apparently, looked back down at the paper before shrugging and folding the paper before putting it in his jacket pocket, "ready, coco?" he asked the dog as he turned to the goldendoodle and a small ruff was given as a reply, jack smiling before following the tall man into the convenience store across the street, coco walking beside him and going inside the store with them.

"yeah, _so_ weird." max scoffed as she went onto her phone, "did you not hear how he talked to the dog?!" eliot asked and the two girls rolled their eyes, "you're looking way too deep into this." stacy chuckled and eliot looked back at the store, "when i get proven right, you are gonna get the biggest 'i told you so' in history."

  
**•◇•**

  
"eliot, stop." stacy spoke as she got out of her car, max and eliot doing the same as her, eliot's phone blasting the ghostfacers theme song and stacy was getting sick of hearing it, "what? the ghostfacers are _cool_." the red head replied as he walked beside his friend, heading towards the mini mart, and she looked up at him, "no, they're really not."

max chuckled at stacy's comment, moving closer with the tray holding their food, looking ahead and seeing a familiar face with a furry companion standing outside the mini mart; "is that what's his name? bambi?" she asked and eliot immediately looked up, seeing the blonde boy and the fluffy goldendoodle standing a few feet ahead, the boy looking at a paper in his hands and the dog sitting quietly by his legs.

"hey!" stacy called, getting the boy and dog's attention and she waved with a wide smile, a smile spreading on jack's (if the group remembered correctly) face and he raised his hand, "hello!" he beamed, "are you....lost?" stacy asked and jack looked up at the store, walking closer to them and the goldendoodle followed his movement, making sure it was directly beside him at all times, "um.....no." he smiled and the two girls exchanged a confused glance, jack turning his head as the noise from eliot's phone caught his attention.

" _winchesters still suck ass though_."

eliot's face lit up as he looked up from his phone to jack, realizing who the blonde knew, "you live with sam and dean, right?!" he asked eagerly as he approached jack, the goldendoodle giving him a strange look before sniffing at his clothes, as if it was determining if eliot was allowed to be near jack and after it's investigation, the dog backed away calmly, "they're not here right now......are they fighting ghosts?!" the teenager gasped and jack's eyes widened a bit, seeming to be searching for an answer, ".....what's a ghost?"

everyone faltered at that, jack looking even more panicked and he gave them an awkward smile, "we should go." he breathed out before starting to walk away from the teenagers, his dog moving as well but max spoke up, "hey, its....cool." she muttered and jack stopped, turning around to look at her and she smiled, "we know about their whole hunter thing." she informed and eliot nodded with a smile, all the panic leaving jack's body and he smiled, "oh, good!" he beamed before letting out a sigh of relief, "i don't like to lie, it makes my stomach hurt."

"so....you need something?"

"i do, but the store is closed."

stacy smiled and pulled the store keys from her pocket, "not anymore."

  
**•••**

  
stacy watched as jack walked through the aisles of the convenience store, holding a basket in his hands and occasionally picking up an item to drop in; she didn't know what it was, maybe it was that the dog that constantly followed him had a vest on implying that it was doing a specific job, or maybe it was the way he seemed to carry himself, or the way he spoke, but whatever it was, stacy just had a certain feeling about him.

"i...feel bad for him." she muttered to her girlfriend, keeping her tone hushed, "same, i mean living with a bunch of dudes. their place must smell like beer, kleenex, and old spice." the blonde girl grimaced and stacy looked back to jack, seeing the goldendoodle paw at jack's leg and point it's nose to an item, the boy grabbing the item and putting it in his basket before petting the dog's head.

"......i wonder why he has the dog."

"ask him."

"oh jeez, i didn't think of that."

max rolled her eyes as she scoffed, smiling a little, "fuck off." she chuckled and stacy smiled, "but seriously, just ask him, i doubt he'd mind answering." the teen added and stacy sighed a little, knowing that max had a point but unsure if she'd gather the courage to do it.

"and you know about _all_ of them?" eliot asked as he and jack approached the counter, jack placing the basket of items on the counter and stacy began scanning them, "well.....yes." he smiled and eliot's face lit up, going over to jack and putting a hand on his shoulder, "will you be my best friend?"

"dude, stop stalking him." stacy interjected and eliot faltered, removimg his hand and looking down at the ground with a faint blush, "sorry, ever since he's found out about this stuff, he's been _obsessed_." she apologized and jack smilled, waving a hand, "it's fine."

"hey, jack, do you ever like....hang out?"

jack paused at max's question, pondering for a moment, "well, we have movie nights on tuesdays, dean usually picks---i've seen lost boys like thirty six times." he answered and the teen chuckled, "i mean with kids your own age."

"uh......no, not really."

"well, we're going to the stoke place tomorrow, if you wanna chill." 

at jack's confused eyebrow scrunch, max interjected, "its this little farm house outside of town, nobody goes there." she informed and eliot leaned towards jack, "so, we can talk about monsters."

"and other non-weird things."

a small smile crept onto jack's face, "i...i think i'd like that."

  
**•◇•**

  
"jack, you came!" eliot exclaimed as jack came through the front door of the stoke place, a stack of books in his arms and a dog by his feet, "yeah, you invited me." the blonde smiled and stacy chuckled, "yeah, we know." she replied and jack walked over to the table, placing the tall stack of heavy books down with a thud, eliot's eyes widening, "are these...?"

"books. on monsters."

"awesome!"

jack smiled at eliot before walking into the room stacy and max were in, waving at them as he did so and he turned his hesd towards the small speak on top of the dusty and empty bookcase, "what's that?" he asked genuinely and the two girls looked up, seeing what he was looking at and they paused, unsure if he was actually being serious, "......music?"

"i like the who."

"who?"

"oh, my aunt listens to them. they're....old."

"dean says any music made after nineteen seventy-nine "sucks ass"." jack enunciated and max scoffed, "that's because dean is also old." she muttered and stacy laughed, looking back up at jack and seeing the boy just gazing around the room, standing still, "sit down." she smiled while gesturing to a chair and jack nodded a little, walking over to the empty lounge chair and placing his backpack beside it, sitting down and the goldendoodle laying at his feet, jack reaching a hand down and petting its head and neck, to which the dog leaned into his touch.

"when did you get your dog?" max asked and jack looked up at her question, "oh, only a few months ago, they haven't been around that long." he answered with a smile, "oh, do you have more dogs?"

"no, just caramel."

stacy furrowed her eyebrows at jack's reply, the pronoun usage confusing her and she could've sworn the dog's name was 'coco' not 'caramel', "did you adopt her as a puppy?" max continued and jack paused before speaking, like he was unsure how to answer, "uh......not really, caramel was a little grown when i got them."

before stacy or max could add on, eliot interjected, "woah...do...demons actually look like this?" he questioned as he turned the book around, showing an artist's rendition of a demon and jack leaned forward to see it, caramel (or coco?) making the faintest growling noise at his feet at the mention of demons, "uh, no, they don't have horns. they actually look like smoke. unless they've possessed a human, then they can look like me, or you, or anybody."

"and you've....seen one before?"

jack's smile gained a bit of pride as he straightened himself, "i've killed one."

while eliot and stacy seemed shocked, max wasn't phased and she scoffed, "yeah? how?"

**•••**

  
"this." jack began as he raised his hand, holding a silver sword, "--is an angel blade."

"so, its made out of angels?"

"no, it kills angels---and demons."

"cool!" eliot exclaimed before going towards jack, reaching for the blade and not only did jack put a hand out to stop him, caramel put themself in between the two so that eliot didn't grab the blade, all while stacy shouted at eliot like a mother, "you're not gonna go swinging some giant knife around."

"i was just--"

"remember that time you almost killed yourself with a slinky?"

"i didn't."

stacy looked to jack, "he tried to eat it." she sighed and max laughed, eliot sighing and turning to jack, "i was three." he muttered and jack nodded in understanding, "so, how do you use it?" max interjected as she stepped towards jack, looking down at the blade, "well, there are standard hand-to-hand combat moves." he informed before backing up, swinging the blade like a child playing with a foam sword, "like a lightsaber. or, you can throw it! like....like this."

jack turned around, launching the blade at the tree before him and the blade flew right past it, smacking into the old wooden fence and he froze, eliot and stacy biting back laughter and max smirked, "nice." she teased and caramel walked over to where the blade had fallen, picking it up in their mouth and going back over to jack, holding it out to him, the boy bending down and taking it.

  
•••

  
jack threw the blade for the millionth time, the sword clattering to the ground after smacking into the tree yet again and he stared at it in defeat, dropping his arm and caramel let out what sounded like a huff, as if they were also frustrated, "getting closer." max teased and jack huffed, turning to the three sitting behind him, "i-i'm just a little rusty."

"it's cool if you can't do it, dude."

"i can do it, okay? just....." he trailed off, looking down at the ground and swallowing before looking back up, "watch."

despite hearing that before, the three looked up and watched, expecting jack or caramel to grab the blade but instead, jack just raised his arm and flicked his wrist towards himself, the sword coming flying towards him and he caught it with ease.

"what?!"

"--the--"

"---hell?!"

jack flung the blade at the tree, this tike it getting implanted into the wood up to the hilt, "dude!" eliot gawked and jack turned to the teenager, "are you, like, a jedi or something?!" he asked and jack smiled proudly, "kinda." he shrugged before looking back towards the tree, raising his hand and motioning towards himself, the blade pulling free and he caught it again, turning back around.

"what.....the fuck?"

jack chuckled at max's words, "i told you i could do it."

"b-but how?! with magic?!" 

as jack was about to answer, caramel let out a loud growl as they got up into a stalking position, the boy's eyes widening and he clutched the blade in his hand, turning to where the dog was looking, "go inside." he ordered and while they all stood up, nobody went towsrds the house, "why? what's going on?" stacy asked, fear filling her tone and caramel barked loudly, standing in front of jack as if to guard him, "just go, please."

a loud howl sounded and jack froze, "tell me that was just a wolf or something." eliot muttered and stacy grabbed max's arm, pulling her towards the house, "we should go." she rushed out and the three ran towards the house, but a woman with black eyes appeared a couple feet before them and they shouted in surprise, "where do you think you're going?" she asked and the three of them stayed frozen, unsure how react.

"get away from them."

the demon looked to jack, "ah, there he is and so's the mutt; how perfect." she beamed, clapping her hands together, caramel growling loudly at her and bearing their fangs, "if you came here thinking you'd beat me, you're stupid." jack spat and the demon chuckled, "oh don't worry, i brought back up." she smiled before jack's eyes widened and the demon patted the air beside her, confusing the group of teens and caramel barked angrily, a bark coming from beside the demon and stacy gasped, clutching onto max's arm, "is my pet scaring you, sweetie? don't worry, it doesn't bite too hard."

caramel moved infront of the group of teens, guarding them from the hellhound that they couldn't see and the demon, "don't even think of hurting them." jack spat, clutching the blade and his eyes glowing a bright gold, "if they get in my way, they'll suffer the consequences." the demon smiled before looking over to the teens, "do you wanna see what satan's son looks like when he bleeds?"

"fucking _what_?"

"oh dear, did he not tell you?"

"shut up." jack spat, walking towards the demon and she laughed, "i'm just telling them the truth, don't your friends deserve that? shouldn't they know who your daddy is? or how your daddy--"

"SHUT UP!" jack screamed, his voice having a strange reverberation to it and he launched the angel blade at the demon out of anger, but sadly he didn't have the best aim and the blade only scraped her shoulder as it flew past and clattered in the bushes, causing a wince of pain and some blood to spill but nothing else, "ouch, watch where you're throwing that thing."

the group of teens didn't know where to look or what to do, closely huddled together and their eyes going between jack and the demon, anxiously anticipating for an attack from someone, eliot looking to jack and seeing the boy's fingers tremble slightly before he clenched his fists; what had they gotten themselves into?

the demon wiped the blood from her shoulder, looking to the invisible hound beside her and she snapped her fingers, the dog suddenly becoming visible to the teens and they all gasped lowly as a gigantic dog with smoking fur, dagger like fangs, and glowing red eyes appeared before them, steam exiting it's nose as it breathed, "sic 'im, boy!" she shouted and the hound barked loudly before jack took off running, caramel barking as well and chasing after him and while jack was fast, the teens feared that he wouldn't be fast enough and they'd actually see him bleed, "get in the house!" he shouted as he sprinted, two dogs barking behind him.

"jack--"

"GO!"

at jack's desperate shout, the teenagers sprinted towards the house and thankfully the demon didn't care for them at the moment, so they got inside safely and shut the door behind them, "what the fuck is happening?!" stacy cried, close to tears and eliot raced towards the window, peaking through the curtains to see jack still running, "and i thought ghosts were the craziest thing." he muttered and max squeezed next to him, peaking out the window herself and stacy doing the same, "do you.....do you think he's fast enough?" stacy asked and as max went to reply, the teens saw jack fall to the ground and caramel immediately stood over him, going to protect him and the dog's eyes glew red before two other dog heads fazed into vision, "you're fucking kidding me."

"i knew it!"

max smacked eliot's shoulder, "this isn't the time for 'i told you so', asshole." she spat and stacy's gasp caught their attention, making the two teens look back outside only to see that caramel was no longer on top of jack, having been shoved off by the hellhound that was standing beside it now and eliot clenched his fist; "fuck this." he whispered before walking away from the window, "eliot, what are you doing?"

"i'm going to help."

"wh--eliot!"

eliot ignored max's cry, leaving the house and being as quiet as possible, seeing the silver angel blade shining a few feet away and he carefully stepped down the stairs, hearing the barking and fighting of the two dogs and he made sure to keep looking at the demon, makng sure she wasn't paying attention as he went for the weapon, "looks like your fuzzy buddies aren't as tough as you thought, kiddo." 

max and stacy made their way out of the house, peaking around the corner and watching the fight, seeing the three-headed goldendoodle with blood on its fur and on the ground by the trees with a hellhound standing over it, jack sitting up and attempting to go to his dog's aid, but only to get shoved back down as the hellhound collided into him, stacy getting the urge to cry as the boy let out an agonized scream, bloody claw marks appearing down his front as the hound clawed at his skin, more and more appearing and blood spraying everywhere, bits of white light seeping out of the wounds.

as his friends watched, eliot clutched the angel blade in his hands, slowly creeping up on the demon as she watched jack get torn into shreds by her pet, "it's a shame that your friends ran off, they should have a front row seat to the horror show." she tsked and eliot shoved the blade into her back, getting a choked scream from her as an orange skull flickered on her face before the life left her and he yanked the blade out, her body crashing to the ground and he dropped the blade, looking up just as jack let out a choked cry as the hellhound bit down onto his shoulder and it shook him like a chew toy before tossing him a couple feet away, the boy laying on the dirt barely conscious and soaked in his own blood.

eliot made the move to go over to him, but max grabbed his sleeve as her and stacy ran over, "you'll get attacked." she breathed out and eliot stopped, knowing she had a point but wanting to go to jack's aid, only to see the goldendoodle stand up from the ground and the three heads barked so loud that the ground shook, their eyes widening as the once cute and cuddly dog morphed into it's true form.

the creature's golden curls were now bright blue flames, three pairs of eyes glowing a crimson red, mouths illuminating orange and red from a fiery pit in its belly, claws so sharp that it made excalibur look dull, its spine covered in spikes that went down its tail and turned into mace.

"holy....." eliot whispered and the dog(s?) charged at the hellhound, easily overpowering it and pinning it to the ground, biting and clawing as black blood sprayed everywhere, the teens turning away but still hearing the gruesome sounds of flesh being torn apart and the dogs' growls and barks, waiting for it to stop and when it did, eliot slowly turned around to see that the dogs were back to a "normal" goldendoodle and the hellhound was nowhere to be seen, just a puddle of black blood beneath the dogs.

"oh....oh my god."

"jack!" eliot shouted before running over to the boy, getting down on the ground and grabbing jack's arm, getting blood on his hands and the goldendoodle came over, whimpering and whining as it nudged at the unconscious boy's waist as eliot turned him over, getting the urge to throw up at the amount of bloody wounds covering his front, deep tooth marks in his shoulder with chunks of flesh ripped out and gushing blood, "is.....is he....." max stammered and eliot hovered his hand over jack's mouth, feeling the faintest puffs of air against his palm, "he's alive.....barely."

"we have to call someone."

"who? this isn't a hospital deal, he's bleeding light because he was attacked by a fucking hell hound, _and_ there's a demon's corpse just a few feet away from us." stacy rushed out and the dogs began oawing at jack's coat, whining and eliot noticed that they were pawing at jack's phone and he went into the pocket, pulling out the device and he opened it, going to the contacts only to find a longer list than he was expecting and he began to scroll.

"c'mon, where the hell are they?"

"who're you looking for?"

"the broth--what the fuck?"

"what could it possibly be now?" max huffed and eliot tapped on the name that said "father", "if satan answers the phone, i'm gonna scream." he mumbled before putting the phone on speaker, it ringing a few times before someone with a gruff voice picked up.

" _jack_?"

"u-um, are you jack's dad?"

" _who is this? what do you want_?"

"my name is eliot, a-a friend of jack's, he needs help---badly."

" _where are you_?"

"the abandoned farm house a little outside of town, jack's really hurt and knocked out and he's....he's bleeding light." eliot tried to explain, hoping the man knew what he was talking about and he heard a faint shout of 'sam! dean!' over the line before the man spoke again, " _i'll be there soon, just stay with him and if he wakes up, try and keep him from panicking_."

"we're not leaving him, sir."

the man hung up and eliot put the phone down, the dogs getting down on the ground and laying next to jack, the dog head on the right gently licking at his blood-stained hand, his fingers twitching a little and the teen girls stepped closer, stacy removing her coat and bending down, pressing the cloth up to jack's waist and trying to get the bleeding to slow even a little, a small whimper coming from jack's throat and stacy apologized, the dog that was licking the hand now licking at jack's bloody cheek, his face scrunching a little before he weakly opened his eyes.

"where......ow."

"your, uh, dad is coming jack, you'll be okay." max cooed, trying to help in some way as she bent down beside stacy, applying pressure where stacy couldn't and jack yelped at the contact on his wounds, "did.....did...." jack tried, struggling to speak from the pain as he was cut off by a strangled cough, and the pit of worry in eliot's stomach grew as he felt jack's skin get warmer and warmer by the second, "jack, don't talk, just breathe." he cooed, panicking internally as the boy burned up and began shaking.

"shit, what's happening?"

"you say that like any of us would know."

"eliot, shut up." max spat, noticing that blood was soaking completely through stacy's coat and was now staining their hands, "where the fuck do they live? it can't take them that long to get here, we're not even an hour out of town."

as if on cue, the sound of two car engines met their ears and the bright headlights shined onto them as the cars parked, the goldendoodle(s) jumping to its feet and running towards the cars, barking like crazy, "we'll help him, it's okay." they heard a gruff voice coo to the dogs and the campbell brothers along with trenchcoat guy run over to them, "shit, what the hell happened here?" the shorter brother asked as he saw the demon corpse and blood soaked blade laying a few feet from a group of panicked teens surrounding a bleeding nephilim.

"th-there was this woman--a demon--and she had a hound and it attacked jack, but his, uh, dogs killed it and now he's bleeding way too much." max explained as the three men approached them, trench coat guy bending down next to her, "move." he ordered and the teens immediately moved back as he removed the coat and examined all the wounds, "he's burning up, his grace is working over time to try and heal him, but...."

"but? why is there a but?"

"hellhound saliva is poisonous to angels and it's already taking affect, he'll heal but he needs medical assistance to do so."

"i'll tell mom to get the infirmary set up." the taller brother spoke and trench cost gently wrapped his arms around jack, picking him up and the boy let out a cry, "i'm sorry, jack, i have to move you." he cooed and jack opened his mouth as if to speak, but his throat just wouldn't allow sound to come out and he slumped against his, apparently, father's chest with barely-open eyes and limp limbs.

"we gotta go, i'll get the body later."

"w-wait!" stacy called as the men went back to the car, the brothers stopping but trench coat and the dogs kept moving, getting to the truck and putting jack inside, "let us come." she spoke, a look of uncertainty on the brothers' faces, "he got hurt protecting us, we can't leave him." max spoke and the shorter brother sighed, "come on, we ain't got time to waste."

  
**•◇•**

  
stacy sat at the bottom of the bunker's stairs, mindlessly running her hands along the cerberus' back, eliot and max sitting on the steps behind her as the teenagers and dogs waited to get an update on jack; it felt like they had been waiting for eons, but it had only been an hour or so.

"......dean?" max asked as she looked up to the man who was sitting at the map table a few feet away from them, dean looking up at the girl and he nodded, "uh, does this....does this happen often? jack getting hurt, i mean."

dean sighed, "not like this, he's been beaten up pretty badly before, but this is first attack in awhile." the man explained and max nodded, picking at her nails, "he was really lucky that y'all were with him, i.....i really dunno what would've happened if you weren't there." he continued, the room going silent for a moment before the sound of the infirmary door creaking open echoed through the large room, causing the goldendoodle to quicky rise to its feet and dash over to the doorway beneath the stairwell.

the three teenagers and dean rised from their seats, following the dogs and seeing a blonde woman standing in the open doorway, three heads whining and nudging at her to try and get into the room, desperate to see their boy; "how's the kid?" dean asked as the woman moved out of the dogs' way and they wasted no time in dashing into the room, "he's bandaged and cleaned up, he'll recover in a couple days, a week at the most." she informed and everyone relaxed a little, "is it okay if we see him?" eliot asked and the woman smiled at him, "yeah, be cautious though."

eliot was the first to move, making his way inside the infirmary and stopping at the railing, his eyes landing on jack who was laying on one of the beds, propped up against a few pillows so that he was sort of sitting up, the dogs laying on his left side so that he could pet them because his right shoulder was bandaged from the bite and eliot couldn't see the other bandages because a faded bob marley tshirt was covering them, but he knew that they were there.

"hello." jack spoke, raising his hand in a wave and giving the teenagers a soft smile, the exhaustion evident in his face but he was obviously trying hard to hide it, "fucking christ, jack." max mumbled before walking towards the boy, "what?" he asked, confused by her words, "you're a fucking trip, you know that?"

"i....i don't understand."

"i think max is trying to say that you scared us, but we're glad that you're okay." stacy explained as she walked up beside her girlfriend, eliot following and jack swallowed thickly, frowning a little, "i'm sorry that you all got involved in that, it was....it was terrible and nobody should see things like that."

"jack, you didn't do anything wrong."

"i wasn't as focused as i should've been, the hound got the better of me and the demon could've hurt you, i just....i'm so sorry."

"dude, stop." eliot muttered and jack furrowed his brow, looking to the teen, "it's not like we're mad at you, you nearly died trying to make sure we weren't hurt, like, yeah we would've rather had tonight end differently, but we just...we're really glad you're okay." he continued and jack smiled, "honestly, coco, caramel, and coffee were the ones who saved the day."

"oh, yeah, they kicked ass."

jack chuckled at max's comment, wincing a little but still smiling, "i didn't say it earlier, but thank you for inviting me to, uh, "hang out" today. i don't.....hang out with anyone besides the people who live here, so i really appreciated it."

"well, how about when you're better, we hang out again?"

"really?"

max chuckled a little, "you're great company, jack, why wouldn't we wanna hang out again?" she asked and he went to answer, but she realized what his reply was going to be and she interrupted, "would you want to hang out again, jack?"

"i....i'd really like that."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
